True Friendship
by Red Voident Dragon
Summary: This was done for a contest over in youtube, and I thought I'd share this on here... so I hope you guys enjoy


This was done for a contest over in youtube, and I thought I'd share this... so I hope you guys enjoy =]

and sorry for any grammical errors.

* * *

The Pokémon among Wincher forest lived without any serious fights or rivalry among other species, but it couldn't be helped to get picked on while you stood out like a sore thumb from all the groups.

And that one Pokémon was Sneasel, but she was known to be called Cookie.

Cookie wasn't your average Sneasel, she had the normal features like any other Sneasel out there, but the deep white fur, with red fur covering both her paws to elbow length made her different and stand out of the crowd, even though she walked on all four; as well as she gave some resemblance of a dog than a weasel.

Even being picked on by the older Pokemon, Cookie still had some close friends; one of her closest best friends would be Weavile. He was strong and rather confident of himself as well contain a sense of good humour. He was known to be called Claw.

Claw and Cookie were rather close, they shared a brother sister kind of relationship.

But even though both were close friends, not all of Claws friend liked the idea of a freak Sneasel being friends with a strong willed Weavile... the duo wouldn't just make sense together, and for that reason Cookie had been banished from seeing Claw, but unfortunately for Claw, he was never told of this new "Law" made by his captain clan.

As the days passed, Claw would see a lot less from Cookie. This couldn't help but worry Claw

As Claw walked out his hangout with his other Weavile friends, he saw Cookie by the corner of his eye "Yo, Cookie!" Claw called out "Where have you been?"

Cookie turned to Claw direction, as she was about to reply she saw the rest of Claw's Weavile friends beside him. She couldn't help but turn back around and walk away.

Claw puzzled by Cookie's action, he ran to catch up to his best friend.

"Oi, what are you doing claw?" One of the Weavile's asked "We don't have time to waste with that fr-" The Weavile stopped in mid sentences, remembering to not mention about the new so called "law".

"Hold up a minute Cookie!" Claw requested "Why are you ignoring me?" Weavile stopped as he reached Cookie. With the rest of his Weavile gang behind him

"Er" Cookie stumbled for words, intimated by the gang of the Weavile's

"What's wrong?" Claw questioned as his brow went down with a puzzled look. "You've been acting weird lately"

"Oi, just leave that freak already, or we'r-"

"What?" Claw barked stiffening the Pokemon around him and stopping the Weavile midsentence from the anger that came from his tone of voice. "What freak are you talking about?" Claw said as he turned to Weavile's directions

"huh? No! I didn't mean what I said! Honest!"

"You better not have" Claw bellowed with a serious look, then turning to face Cookie "Cookie, can you at least tell me why you haven't been talking to me so much?"

"Well, the rule... your clan made" Cookie mumbled "I'm not allowed to interact with you"

With that said Claw stumbled for words, being told what his clan did to his best friend and not knowing what to say to confront Cookie.

"Is that true?" Claw asked in a low tone of voice to no one particular

Silence.

"I said is that __true__?" this time Claw asked with a loud voice, stiffing up all the Pokémon around him once more.

There were a couple nods seen as Claw glanced around himself.

"Heh... you kidding me" Claw gave out a chuckle

Cookie looked somewhat puzzled by Claw's change of attitude

"Man Cookie, did you really think I'd leave you coz of what my clan said?"

"B-but..."

"Just because we don't look similarly doesn't mean we can't be friends, now can we?" There was a smirk coming out of Claw, cookie couldn't help herself but smile at what her best friend had told her.

~True Friends will love you for the features that is found in the inside than love the features that could be seen in the outside~

~RED


End file.
